1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system and, in particular, to a power supply system that supplies electric power to a load.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply system that supplies electric power to a load such as a motor is mounted in electrically driven vehicles that include an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, and the like.
For example, an electric vehicle that is provided with a step-up converter between a motor and a battery is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-54102 (JP 2014-54102 A). In this electric vehicle, in the case where it is detected that short circuit failure occurs in a switching element of the step-up converter, the switching element is disconnected from the battery by a breaker.
As a drive module for driving the switching element, a drive module that is configured to output an abnormality signal in the case where an abnormality occurs in the switching element is available. When the abnormality that has occurred in the switching element can be identified as the short circuit failure by using this abnormality signal, it is possible to determine whether to actuate the breaker.
However, if the drive module is configured to output a common abnormality signal for both of the cases where the short circuit failure occurs and where an abnormality other than the short circuit failure occurs, the detected abnormality cannot be identified as the short circuit failure even if the abnormality signal was output.